Notes and Papers
by The Choco Witch
Summary: On the day Natsume and Mikan got together, some people were giving notes and papers to each other. One example would be Koko and Sumire. And some... unfortunately, were having troubles with girls -like Ruka Nogi. KokoxSumire. Read and Review.


**Author's Notes: **This...err...thing... just came into my mind in Music class—on the day my writing mojo came back. But yeah, I hope you like this even though it's not really a NatsumexMikan fic... and even though this is really random. Hahahaha. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.

**Claimer:** I own this plot and every single stupid thing here. I did not copy anything from other stories.

* * *

**N**_**o**_**t**_**e**_**s **_**a**_**n**_**d**_** P**_**a**_**p**_**e**_**r**_**s**_

_By Little Girl Light-chan_

**Dedicated to **_natsumikan143_**, **SpillietehInkie**, Melly Spaghetti-chan and **_Michiyo-chama_

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was Sumire and there was Koko. _

_They were childhood friends...and gave each other letters on Valentine's Day._

_Happy. :)_

* * *

_Alice Academy—Shouda Sumire's room, February 14, 2008—8:00 AM_

Oh wow... no, that's a different thing.

"How did these get in here?" 18 year-old Shouda Sumire muttered to herself. Suddenly, the image of Natsume Hyuuga flashed through her brain. "Oh my gosh! Natsume-kun gave me these! Kyaaa! I need to thank him... what to wear... what to—"

Smack!

"Ouch!" She whined as she rubbed her head. "Who did that?!" She hissed.

"Me!" Kokoro Yome was grinning at her like a fool. "Oh yeah, Natsume gave a necklace to Mikan-chan just a—" Sumire was glaring at him.

"How did that happen?!" She growled. He laughed... and that made Sumire send him another glare.

"Look outside your window." And she followed him angrily... and saw Natsume and Mikan sitting together under the Sakura tree. Her eyes grew wide. "WHAT IS HAPPENING? I THOUGHT HE HATED HER?!" She hissed.

"He likes her." He said in an obvious tone. "You don't need to be jealous, though."

"Pft. And why is that?" She raised a brow at him. He grinned and walked out of the door.

"Typical Koko." She murmured and turned to the gifts again and caught sight of a small green box next to the enormous bouquet of flowers. "Might as well open them." There was a note attached to the silver bracelet in the box. _The bracelet was the one in the store... _She told herself.

_I read your mind yesterday and you wanted this. :)) So here it is! You don't need to be jealous of Natsume and Mikan now; I knew his plans and your reaction to it. :P Happy Valentine's Day, Sumire-chan!_

_-Koko. :)_

"Oh wow... that jerk." She smiled to herself as she put the bracelet back in the box.

"Glad you liked it!" He grinned as he entered her room again. She snorted, "I don't. Don't be full of yourself. Hmph."

"Your mind says you like it, though. " His grin widened.

Smack!

"Ouch!" He whined. "What was that for?!" She just laughed at him.

"Thanks." She said in a low voice before going out of the room.

"Geez. She could've just done what she had in mind." He told himself.

* * *

_Alice Academy—Koko's room, February 14, 2008—7:00 PM_

He noticed a blue-colored paper on his bed. _I don't remember something like this here... _He thought. He picked it up and started to read what was written.

_I will never be jealous of other couples, you moron. I even congratulated Natsume and Mikan this afternoon. Moving on, Happy Valentine's Day, Koko-kun! :P_

_--Sumire_

He managed to let out another grin before going out of his room. "Didn't see that in her mind this morning...Oh, you're here." She smiled at him. He grinned for the millionth time.

* * *

Meanwhile... _Alice Academy—Imai Hotaru's Laboratory, February 18, 2008—7:00 PM_

"Err... Hotaru?" Ruka asked her shyly.

"What is it, Nogi?" She hissed, not pausing from doing her invention.

"Here..." He muttered softly as he gave her a hamster, along with a letter.

"Shut up, I don't like hamsters. Shoo." She said coldly.

"Oh." She rolled her eyes at his shy response.

"But I'll take it." He smiled. She smirked.

* * *

_And on the same day, some other people were having trouble. :))_

THE END.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Told you it was...a thing. Piece of crap. Hahahaha. And that was, by far, the shortest story I've ever done. Hahahaha. YAY! **Review please? :D** Oh, and to whoever read my other story, Under the Stars... wait please? :D


End file.
